Fetishes of Big Time Rush
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Co-written by BreakAllTheBordersDown. Have you ever fantasized about the sexy boys of Big Time Rush performing their favorite wild and dirty fetishes?
1. Four Words:Rape Bondage Kendall Carlos

**A new series of one-shots from me and my BSF I'mSoNinja! Last time it was butt grabs, but we took it up a notch and are giving you your wildest and dirtiest fetishes involving the sexy boys of Big Time Rush! Please enjoy these, I know we had fun writing them! I'm gonna start it off with my fav, rape/bondage (I'm terrible,). So this chapter is very, very graphic and violent, so warnings to you. I also find the thought of Carlos in glasses just adorable, so yep. And I made Kendall a sadistic bastard, sorry! WE'RE TAKING REQUESTS, SO TELL US WHAT YOU WANT IN A REVIEW!**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this story!

He had had enough. Watching Carlos' hyper active self run around the Palm wood's pool, half naked and dripping with water had driven Kendall to the edge. The two had been best friends for years, and the blonde had held back his urges for far too long. He sat at home, alone. Why? Because James and Logan were spending the night in Guitar Dude's apartment. He had been invited, but he had declined with a ridiculous excuse of ,"Well, I'm a little sick," when he clearly was not. Ms. Knight and Katie had flown out to Minnesota to visit family, and Carlos was on a date with Jo, the young singer from North Carolina. Jo?! That pissed Kendall off to no end. It was bad enough that Carlos was as straight as an arrow, but now he was on a date with a gorgeous girl, doing God knows what. It sickened Kendall, knowing the blonde bombshell was probably being a little vixen, advancing on Carlos every chance she got. Ugh. But Kendall knew Carlos, and he knew that he wasn't the type to sleep with a girl on the first date. He was a respectful and innocent sixteen year old virgin...why did that turn Kendall on even more? He may have been the Latino's best friend, but tonight was the night his urges were going rise, and he was going to have feed his hunger.

As Kendall waited alone on the red couch, he planned. And as soon as he had devised this plan, keys could be heard from outside of the front door, unlocking it. Kendall quickly flipped on the television, and pretended to watch whatever was on the last channel it had been on. Carlos walked inside, looking at Kendall as he shut and locked the door behind himself. He looked adorable, really. The Hispanic teen wore a black V neck with a dark grey cardigan over top, which was weird because he never wore cardigans. It was actually Logan's, and Carlos had snatched it from his drawer. It was a little tight, but he quote, "liked the way it made him look muscular." His legs were covered with dark blue jeans, solid black Vans slipped on his feet. He looked stunning, to say the least. Turning, he smiled at Kendall, his deep brown eyes literally gleaming behind his black rimmed glasses. The blonde acted non challant. "So, how was it?" He asked half-heartedly, staring at the television bleakly as he leaned back on the sofa. Carlos just grinned, setting his keys onto the counter.

"It was great, Jo is such a sweetheart." He stated, walking over to Kendall and plopping down next to him. His eyebrow rose. "I never knew you watched What Not To Wear..." Carlos chuckled, making Kendall blush. _"Damn mom and her TLC..."_ The taller boy shook his head. Then, he rose from the seat and walked to the kitchen.

"Want anything to drink?" Kendall shouted across the room, waiting for a response.

"Yea, get me some Mountian Dew!" Carlos responded, making Kendall smirk. Reaching into his pocket, the blonde pulled out a tiny pill. Not a date rape drug, but enough to knock you out for a good thrity minutes. Delightfully watching the pill dissolve into nothing, he walked back to the couch and handed Carlos his drink. Sitting down on the sofa, Kendall eyed his friend as he gulped down most of his Mountian Dew. Perfect.

Carlos' eyes fluttered open slowly, his vision somewhat impared and cloudy. He could faintly hear someone else in the room, but couldn't make out who it was. Realization dawned on the Latino, as he discovered he was sitting in a chair, his hands tied behind his back. His vision unblurred, his mind coming back to focus. As he attempted to stand, he realized his ankles were also tied, and also that he was in his own room. Carlos began to panic, not knowing what was happening. Then, the bathroom door opened. Kendall walked out, his face conciled by a black ski mask. Not knowing who it was, Carlos' eyes grew wide as the blonde pulled out a pistol and aimed it at his forhead. His pupils were shrunken with fear as Kendall's thumb pulled back the slide and pushed it against his skin. Carlos' lips began to quiver as the cold metal of the handgun slid down his face and under his chin. Kendall tilted his friend's face up with the gun. "You look so fucking pretty tonight, all dressed up for your date with Jo." Kendall spoke out, his voice disguised a little deeper than usual. Though, Carlos was so frieghtned that it probably wouldn't have mattered. Kendall chuckled a little at his friend's expression. "Tell me, did she kiss you?" The blonde questioned, a tear sliding down Carlos' cheek. His glasses became foggy as he didn't reply. Kendall shook his head and leaned towards his friend. "Guess ill just have to find out myself..." The taller boy smiled before pulling his ski mask halfway up, revealing his pink lips. He pushed them onto Carlos' who squirmed under the contact. Kendall then pushed the gun harder into Carlos' throat, making him stop. The blonde's free hand came up and cupped the Hispanic's cheeks as he slipped his tounge into the wet cavern that was Carlos' mouth. Pulling back, Kendall frowned. The taste of strawberry flavored lipgloss stuck to his lips. "You fucking slut." Kendall pressured onto Carlos' neck. "Now, I'm gonna untie you. You're gonna get onto the bed, and do everything I say. If you don't, I'll blow your fucking brains all over the wall. Are we clear?" Carlos' eyes shook.

"W-who are you?" He questioned weakly, his voice shaking with fear. Kendall's face fell displeased, his grip tightening on the gun.

"Do you want to fucking die? I asked, are we clear?" Kendall spat out becoming impatient with the shorter boy. Carlos bit his lip and nodded. The blonde smiled. "Good," he spoke while untieing the roped restricting Carlos. Pushing him from the chair, Kendall swiped it away and smiled at his shaking friend. "Strip for me baby," he taunted, watching the expression on Carlos' face twist. He stood akwardly for a moment, not really knowing what to do in the situation. "Take off your fucking clothes." Kendall demanded calmly, pointing the gun at the Latino. Carlos shut his eyes as he unbuttoned the cardigan and slipped it off, then the V neck. Kendall's tounge ran over his lips as he watched Carlos' pants slide around his ankles, leaving him in his tight boxer briefs. Standing, Kendall walked to Carlos and began to feel his body, his hand running along his rippled abs. "Damn, you've been working out huh?" The blonde smiled, his mask still pulled up half way. Carlos' cheeks were now riddled with tears as Kendall's tounge slid up his neck, sucking on his soft, tan skin. The taller boy was now nipping, his teeth sinking lightly into Carlos' flesh. Satisfied, Kendall pulled back, smirking at his friend. "Get on your knees." He commanded, pushing Carlos down to the floor.

"Please, no, don't make do this!" Carlos' voice finally pleaded, only egging Kendall on even more. He sounded so innocent, and it just made his dick harder. Pressing the gun to Carlos' soft black hair, the blonde smiled.

"But I can't just let that gorgeous little mouth of yours go to waste..." Kendall sadisticaly said as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, pulling his rock hard cock out from his green boxers. Carlos' brown eyes went big. Kendall persumed that this was the first time he had ever seen another boy's penis in real life. Carlos pursed his lips together, not wanting to oblige. Kendall noticed this, grabbing a fist full of his friend's black hair.

"Open wide baby," the blonde smiled before yanking Carlos' hair, making the shorter boy yelp in pain. Then, Kendall shoved his cock into the boy's open mouth, causing him to gag on his length. The blonde's mouth opened, a moan escaping as he felt Carlos' moist tounge wiggiling around as he desperately choked for air. Finally, he remembered he could breath through his nose, and inhaled deeply. "Put those lips to work," Kendall demanded, his dick still inside Carlos' mouth. Having no other choice, the brunette began to suck and lick on the manhood he engulfed, inexperienced and shamed. Kendall stared down at his friend, lifting his face with the gun.

"Look at me," he said, Carlos' eyes began to water as he stared up at his attacker, his lips still wrapped around Kendall's throbbing member. His face was so innocent, his expression begging Kendall to stop, but his mouth was doing near to expert work, his tounge slipping along the underside of the cock in his mouth. Kendall didn't want to hurt his life long friend, but his urges were too just strong, and he needed more. He pulled Carlos back, saliva dripping down his chin as he swallowed much needed air. His bare chest rose up and down as his brown eyes stared downward, not wanting to meet his dominator's. The taller boy smiled, pulling Carlos up by the arm and throwing him on the bed. The smaller teen landed on his butt, scooting back fearfully as Kendall tugged him foreward by the hem of his underwear. Coming face to face with his friend, he breathed on his lips.

"Now, I'm going to put down my gun. If you try anything stupid, I'll kill you, and your three friends, got it?" Kendall lied as he pressed the gun to Carlos' temple, watching as he nodded. The blonde proceeded to lay the handgun on the night stand next to the bed. "Come here," Kendall moitioned towards himself, and Carlos gave in, crawling on his hands and knees to his attacker. "Turn around," the taller boy commanded as he stood at the side of the bed, watching Carlos' expression drastically worsen.

"Please, no! Please don't do this, I promise I won't tell anyone, but please, please just don't do this!" Carlos pleaded, looking absolutely pathetic as tears continued to roll from his eyes. Kendall ignored his cries for mercy, forcefully turning him around himself, so his backend was inches from the blonde's exposed crotch. Wrapping his hand around the side of the material, Kendall yanked Carlos' boxers down with one swipe, displaying his round, tan ass. Even the blonde's eyes went big at this, viewing the beautiful sight before him. His hand slid up Carlos' backside as he licked his lips once more.

"Damn, you are so fucking beautiful..." Kendall stated, now sqeezing his ass with both hands. Carlos' whimpers suddenly turned to pained screams as Kendall thrusted foreward, penetrating the Latino's tight virgin hole. The taller boy's head went back, a moan slipping from his lips. "Oh, fuck Carlos...you're so fucking tight." Kendall groaned, feeling Carlos' ass squeeze around his huge cock. The blonde immediately began to pull out, and then push, gaining more screams from his smaller friend.

"Please! Please stop!" Carlos sobbed out, feeling his innocence being stripped away from him. Kendall's hand gripped the soft black hair, yanking Carlos' head back. The taller boy leaned foreward, licking the side of his victim's face.

"Beg me for more...like the fucking slut you are," Kendall huskily breathed in the Hispanic boy's ear, his dick shoving deep inside of him. Carlos shook his head and bit his lip, as in saying no. Kendall suddenly bit down, hard, on Carlos' ear, making him squeal.

"Oh, please! Give me more! Please!" Carlos screamed against his will, tears streaking his tan cheeks. Kendall smirked.

"Mmm, you're such a little whore, aren't you?" Kendall bent back, shoving his cock deeper into his small friend, pumping in and out of his now stretched hole. Carlos' whimpers were just enough to set Kendall over the edge, as he took one more thrust, filling Carlos with his sweet cum, sweat droplets sliding down his pale skin. As he pulled out of Carlos' hole, the bodily fluid dripped from the Latino, blood rolling down his tan legs. Kendall stepped back,his lips turning downward into a frown. The Hispanic boy fell over, his chest rising with every pained breath he inhaled. Kendall pulled the gun from the table and walked to the door, looking back at his victim with furrowed eyebrows. Carlos stared at his attacker, watching as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Kendall pulled the ski mask slowly from his head, starring into the living room as Carlos' muffled sobs could be heard behind him. The blonde's green eyes shook, years welling in them.

"Oh my God...what did I just do?" Kendall breathed out, staring down at his blood stained hands.


	2. Blowjobs From Your Table

**FETISH: PUBLIC SEX **

**DISCALIMER: I SADLY DON'T OWN Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize.**

**A/N: hey it's ImSoNinja on DinosaurShapedChicken's profile! Ha-ha this idea came to me in a weird image in my head. Again, WE WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS!DinoShapedChicken helped me a little when i was stuck,so part of this si sthat girls!**

Three of them were sitting at a white table clothed table; James, Kendall, and Logan. Carlos was seated under the table, licking his lips in excitement. He was the designated blower of the night. The short boy decided to kick off the fun with Kendall. He crawled over and cupped the blonde's crotch through his pants. The boys were invited to a ball/lecture that was to be given by the executives of Pepsi, which was a drag because they only drank Coke, and this was going to be a long night. So Logan thought it would be fun if one of them was hiding under the table, giving all of them blow jobs throughout the night. After a game of Nose Goes, or really Nose Blows, Carlos was the unlucky one-or was it lucky?-that got to suck off his best friends.

Kendall smiled. James and Logan glanced at him and knew Carlos was getting started. The Latino under the table slowly unzipped Kendall's' fly, leaving his button in place. There lay a small tent of Kendall's boxers, and the cut that was always placed above the crotch of boxers. Carlos leaned his head forward and licked the blonde's length through the thin green cotton layer. A black shoe nudged Carlos's leg, signaling him to keep going. The tan skinned boy stuck his tongue in the cut and hooked it around Kendall's dick. Carlos took his hands and pulled the two sides of boxers split by the cut to the side, not tearing them but making enough room for the full length to be pulled through. Kendall was doing his best to keep a poker face, but James knew what magic Carlos could do, and poker wasn't ever Kendall's game. As soon as the head was in his wet, hot mouth, Kendall had a grin that stretched from ear to ear, a smile to be compared to the Cheshire cats. Carlos mouth would slide from the base of the cock in his mouth to the head, and repeating until Kendall finally came into his mouth. Carlos choked it down and redid the boys fly and stuck a thumb up from under the table. It was met by a wet finger. _Lovely,_ _just lovely Kendall_, Carlos thought. On hands and knees, Carlos crawled over to Logan's legs and feet.

This time, both button and zipper were undone. Carlos ruthlessly stuck his hand down Logan's boxer and pulled the boys dick from the cover of his pants. It sent a chill up Logan's spine at the sudden skin to skin contact, but there was no evidence of what Carlos was doing on his face though. The fair skinned boy had the talent to not make noise or have an expression on his face; he didn't even feel heat coursing through his veins. Carlos made little bites trailing up the shaft that was Logan's manhood. Then he soothed the marks with his tongue. When all cock to be offered from Logan was in the darker skinned boy's mouth, the fair skinned one still hadn't show any trace of cuming or even hardening. What drew the line was Carlos simply biting down hard near the head, and then Logan was all in his mouth; the salty liquid filling throat and crawling across tongue. And Carlos just crawled away; with all fly undone and a button to be redone.

And last but not least, James. Carlos would treat him special. When they were in a starting position; a placement where the Latino could blow without any complications. Light kisses were placed everywhere. James had tilted his hips up a little so that Carlos wouldn't have to stretch, and the boy under the table took advantage of this. In less than a minute of Carlos working on James, heat and saliva covered James cock. The taller brunette couldn't help it; he let a small moan escape his mouth. Kendall and Logan glared at him. But Carlos had already started tracing James veins and pulse spots with the tip of his light pink tongue. James was hard. He could've been in a separate country than Carlos and he would still remember the feeling. Carlos did this so well, and not having more was simply putting James in hell. The Hispanic boy leaned up and grasped James' dick, running his wet tounge along the underside of it, causing a shiver to errupt through the long haired teen. Then, Carlos took his pretty pink lips and wrapped them around the cock in his face, slipping it into his hot mouth. The Latino could be a little vixen when he wanted, teasing the taller boy with his wiggiling tounge. James could take no more, as he gripped his chair and squirted his cum down the smallest boys willing throat.

When they all got back home, James, Kendall, and Logan kidnapped Carlos into one of their rooms.

"We were thinking...that since you did such a good job keeping us entertained...that we would like to entertain you as well..." Kendall said slowly, smirking. James reached forward and yanked down both Carlos's pants and boxers, and the rest of the boys licked their lips staring at Carlos's crotch.

It was gonna be easy making Carlos happy tonight.


End file.
